Hoshiko Mizudori
Hoshiko Mizudori is one of the female students who currently attend Akademi High School. Appearance Hoshiko wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. Hoshiko has a dark blonde ponytail that fades into turquoise near the ends. She has one long, curly strand that goes from her head to the back of the ponytail, along with two pieces of fringe at the left of her forehead that fade into neon green and cyan. She wears a dark green star clip, and a yellow star clip on the right of her fringe. She has green eyes and very faded green eyeshadow, along with that, she has blush on. She has tanned skin. She wears colorful scrunchies in different shades of green around both of her wrists and has a light green jacket tied around her waist. She wears small blue star-shaped earrings and she wears green acrylic nails. She has the bust size of 1.1. She wears a green book bag and white loose socks. Personality Hoshiko is a Phone Addict . She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write abuse on their desks. If Ayano has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, and have the Girly persona. If Ayano has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she will pretend to be positive but will only say negative things about others. She also enjoys operating a hate blog on the internet. She spends most of her time browsing the internet. Her name comes from the word, "mizu" which means water. Water is represented in blue or green color. Her presenting color is teal. Reputation Routine At 7:10 AM, Hoshiko enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:20 AM, she patrols the rooftop, stopping at every corner. If a student is being bullied, she will first go to that student's desk and write hateful messages on it, after that she will continue with her morning routine. At 8:00 AM, Hoshiko walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to sunbathe with her friends at the pool area at 1:00 PM. If a student is being bullied, Hoshiko will first go to that student's class to laugh at them. Hoshiko then walks back to class again at 1:30 PM. Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM she will gossip in the girl's bathrooms with Kokoro Momoiro, Hana Daidaiyama, Musume Ronshaku and Kashiko Murasaki. Once Cleaning Time is over, Hoshiko heads back to patrol the rooftop and lingers there until the end of the day. If Gema Taku's task is completed, Hoshiko and the rest of the bullies will gaze at him from the outside of the Gaming Club during lunchtime instead of sunbathing at the Pool. Topics The topics towards Hoshiko are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Art * Science * Justice * Solitude * Family Positive *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Friends *Money Neutral *Everything else. Quotes Trivia *Hoshiko was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Hoshiko's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "cyan star" in Japanese, Hoshi (星) meaning "star", -ko (子) being a common female name suffix meaning "child", Mizu (水) meaning "water" (the term "mizuiro" (水色), literally "color of water" meaning "cyan") and -tori or -Dori (鳥) being a common surname suffix meaning "bird". *She is the newest member of the group, and on the first day of school, she immediately began acting and dressing like them so that they would accept her. She's also the cruelest in the group.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7uusyp/questions_for_dev/ *She is the daughter of a policeman.https://www.reddit.com/r/yanderesimulator/comments/93halm/questions_to_yandere_dev/ *On her phone the player can see comments from Ryuto Ippongo and Yaku Zaishi. *The player can see her commenting on Musume Ronshaku's phone. Illustrations Star.png|Hoshiko's illustration. Hoshiko's Silhouette.jpg|Hoshiko's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Hoshiko in Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator. Hoshiko_Mizudori_chibi.png|Hoshiko from the “4th Anniversary blog post". 5-YearAnniversaryHoshikoMizudori.png|An illustration of Hoshiko from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 85.png|Hoshiko's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Hoshiko Feb 3rd 2018.png|Hoshiko's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Hoshiko Sly Bitch face.png|Hoshiko's 3rd portrait. December 5th, 2018. HoshikoDec6th2018.png|Hoshiko's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. HoshikoFeb2ndProf.png|Hoshiko's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere simulator hoshiko mizudori by qvajangel-dc1xgz9.png|Hoshiko's model by Qvajangel. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:The Bullies Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:No Club Category:Akademi High Students